Cards in which a magnetic stripe serves as a memory medium are widely utilized as magnetic cards for cash cards and credit cards in on-line systems at banks and the like.
Though such magnetic cards are low in cost, they have a small memory capacity and there is the danger that stored data may be erased by an external magnetism. Accordingly, in recent years IC cards of large memory capacity have been developed in which data will not be affected by external magnetism.
An IC card of this type has an internal processor and memory composed of a CMOS-type integrated circuit. As shown in the perspective view of FIG. 3, the external shape of this IC card is defined by a card-shaped plastic case a formed of a plastic material, and the upper and lower surfaces thereof are each covered by a reinforcing metal plate b. One end face of the card-shaped case is provided with a connector portion c connected to associated equipment when data is written or read from the IC card.
The metal plates which protect the IC card are for preventing deformation and bending of the IC card body by reinforcing it. Since the plastic connector portion c at the end face is not covered by the metal plates b, there is the danger that the plastic case a forming the connector portion c will deform or bend if the IC card is inadvertently dropped on the floor or its end face struck against some object. Moreover, the CMOS-type integrated circuit accommodated within the IC card is susceptible to accumulations of static electricity, and the internal integrated circuit can be damaged by a discharge of static electricity to the connector portion particularly when the air is dry.